


Kiss and Make Up

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

“(Y/l/n)- _sama_?” An uncertain voice rang out in the coffee shop where the aforementioned girl was sitting with a cup of tea in hand, seemingly calm and collected on the outside, but irritated and disappointed on the inside.  
Her (e/c) eyes drifted up to the speaker, lighting up with recognition when she saw one of her father’s men. “Hello, Hisao.”  
“I think I saw Amika- _sama_ a few shops away, are you waiting for her, (y/n)- _sama_?” the burly man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, clearly not knowing how to talk to the youngest of the (l/n) siblings.

 

The girl shook her head, sighing quietly before taking a sip of her mint tea before letting the lie slip easily past her lips, “ _Iie,_ I’m here by myself.”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry for disturbing you, _ojou-sama_.” The man bowed. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

With that, her father’s henchman backed away, not turning his back to her until he was a few feet away. Her shoulders slumped, and a frown stretched her lips downwards, as she unlocked her phone to see the text that she’d received from her boyfriend an hour ago.

 

  


* * *

 

> I’m going to be late becuz
> 
> of practice. See you. (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
>  
> 
>                                                               (￣ヘ￣) Okay.
> 
>  
> 
> (｡T ? T｡)I’m sorry!
> 
>  
> 
>                                                              Don’t overwork yourself, Tōru.
> 
>                                                              Or I will punch you.
> 
>  
> 
>                                                              Tōru?
> 
>  
> 
>                                                              I won’t punch you. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>                                                              Where are you? It’s been an hour.
> 
>  
> 
>                                                              I’m worried, Tōru.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah! Sorry! I had to help clean up.
> 
> I’m on my way. <3

  


* * *

“Would you like a refill, ma’am?” One of the waitresses approached her for the fourth time within the two hours that she’d been waiting there. (Y/n) shook her head and asked for her bill instead, fishing out a couple of bills from her purse and stuffing them in the bill jacket when it arrived.

 

After settling everything, (y/n) got up from her seat and picked up her phone from the table before exiting the quaint café where she and Oikawa were supposed to meet; had she been more impatient, she’d have left the after the first fifteen minutes, but she wasn’t… and a part of her was hoping that her boyfriend wouldn’t make the same mistake for the fifth time.  
She understood that it took a lot of time and effort to get ready for the Interhigh as well as regionals, since Oikawa’s team had won third place in the qualifiers last April; she knew just how much you have to sacrifice to be ready because, hell, she was also competing in the upcoming Kyūdō regional tournament and she’d more than sacrificed precious training time to plan and go on dates that didn’t even push through.

 

“(Y/n)!” Oikawa’s familiar voice called after her, making her hasten her steps. She hadn’t gotten far when she felt her boyfriend’s smooth but calloused hand wrap itself around her arm and pull her back into his chest; as soon as she was caught off guard, Oikawa turned her to face him and enveloped (y/n) in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Silence greeted the brunet, causing his arms to loosen and eventually fall to his sides when (y/n) pushed them off of her body. “What, Tōru? ‘It won’t happen again’? Even I’m supposed to be training right now, but I cleared my schedule because **you** wanted to go out today; and I compensate for all my missed practices by staying until an ungodly hour at school—way later than you finish your own training, which you would know if you **cared**!”

 

By the end of the sentence, (y/n)’s voice had raised to an octave where it gathered a couple of stares, but she couldn’t care less about showing strangers her vulnerable side since she had been keeping her emotions to herself for so long. Oikawa could do nothing but stare guiltily at the ground, not even strong enough to lift his head and meet her watery gaze.   
Had he looked up, he’d have seen a mix of hurt and anger on his girlfriend’s face; tears welled up in her eyes and were threatening to slip down her cheeks with one more remark. Said female closed her eyes and cupped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from hurting her lover even more but, even with the absence of triggering words, her tears started spilling and she had no choice but to press her forehead against the setter’s chest to hide her face from the prying eyes of passers by.

 

Oikawa’s heart felt like it was crumbling into tiny pieces; his brain was running a mile a minute trying to make sense of the things that were happening, but all he could comprehend was the possibility that (y/n) would leave him at this very moment. At the thought, he—once again—held her tightly in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, pleading, “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Give me a reason to stay, Tōru,” the girl answered, her voice thick with emotion.  
At that, (y/n) pushed away from Oikawa, mumbling a quiet excuse of being needed at home before she practically sprinted off with a downcast face.

 

***

 

“Have you talked to him, (y/n)- _chan_?” Amika asked quietly, sitting down at the desk in front her cousin’s and turning back to face the girl reading a book in her hands; the perfect picture of calmness on the outside, while being an emotional mess on the inside. “He’s looking at you again.”

 

“He can talk to me if he wants, Ami- _chan_ ,” the (h/c) haired girl answered coolly, her eyes never straying from her book. “Unless his guilt is holding him back.”

 

Amika frowned and pushed down her cousin’s book with her index finger. “It’s been a week, _itoko-chan_ ; have some mercy on the guy. I’ve heard that he’s been screwing up really bad during training, and that he injured his knee, which is why he was gone for two days.”

 

Intense worry and guilt washed over (y/n), her body feeling cold all over as her thoughts started revolving around her supposedly injured boyfriend. How come he didn’t tell her? She thought that it really was just the flu like Iwaizumi- _kun_ had told everyone, but she should have known better what with how Tōru’s pride could rival that of a lion’s.

“But he-” Oikawa’s girlfriend cut herself off, knowing the explanation for the absence of Tōru’s crutches: stubbornness and his goddamn pride; like herself, he didn’t want people knowing that he was vulnerable. “Oh, Tōru…”

Suddenly, a loud crash in the hallway made her and Amika jump up from their seats and rush over to the doors to see what it was. A crowd of people was around someone; and when said someone stood up and towered amongst the worried spectators, (y/n)’s heart started beating wildly in her chest. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe, lingering on his knee and noticing that her boyfriend was only putting weight on his left leg, slightly raising his right foot off the floor to seem like he was standing with no problems at all.

The brunet scratched the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly and shrugging the incident off, but (y/n) knew him too well to know that he was faking it.  
This was all her fault; she’d caused him to be distracted during training because of her petty anger. She exhaled shakily, placing her fingers over her lips to keep them from trembling.

From across the corridor, Oikawa saw his girlfriend standing there—looking petrified—and he hurriedly waved away the crowd surrounding him before he walked (more like hobbled) his way to her. “I'm guessing you know? It’s not your fault, okay?”

Wordlessly, the girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around his torso. “But it is.”

The brunet chuckled, hugging his girlfriend back and letting out a relieved sigh; it felt good to have her back in his arms again. “It’s not, _ne_?”  
Silence greeted the setter once more, which reminded him of what brought all of this on in the first place, but this time his girlfriend hugged him tighter and nodded against his chest.

“I promise to be better for you, (y/n); I know my priorities now,” the setter whispered softly, kissing the shell of his girlfriend’s ear before leaning down further and adding, “And don’t worry about me; my knee will heal eventually, it just means we can’t do it while standing for a while.”

“Tōru!” The (h/c) haired girl half-whined, half-laughed, raising her head from her lover’s chest and pressing a kiss to said person’s jaw. “Let’s never fight again, okay?”

 


End file.
